lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-2605:E000:7C54:B600:340D:DF5C:2EF9:7ADC-20190318001628
this takes place when Fitz has his winnowing galla...this is what I think will happen... "why do I need to have a winnowing galla? " Fitz complained to Alden and Della who were buddy getting Fitz ready for the night of his life. "I mean I already know who I want to be with" ' '"we know that son. " Alden said strictly, "but you are a Vacker, and you need to have a galla to show everyone that you are taking them in to consideration, in other words you are just being nice, by having one" Della smiles and nodded in agreement. " We already know that you chose Sophie, and she will be there too, so you don't have to be so angry about it" Della said sweetly as she kissed her son's cheek, " You are so grown up" ' '---------------------------------------''' '''Sophie sat on the edge of her bed pulling out so many eyelashes. iggy layed curled up next to her with a blue mohock that Dex proudly designed him.Sophie heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" she said. The door creaked open, and Biana walked inin, running late o Sophies side, and giving her a hug. " ok" Biana practically squealed " it's makeover time" she clapped her hands to gether, and motioned for Sophie to sit on a chair that Biana had placed beside her. Sophie took a seat in the beautiful elegant chair that Biana had brought, it was white with beautiful crystal linings on the outside, and fluffy white fluff on the edges. "Fancy" Sophie said " thanks again Biana for doing this for me, I am just so nervous for to night, that I was barely even able to do my hair this morning. Sophie pointed to her hair, where a messy bun lay. Biana giggled. "there is nothing to be worried about" Biana added " Fitz wants you and only you, you should have heard him t his morning, he was complaining to my parents " why do I have to have a galla blablabla... " Biana mimicked Fitz in his perfect crisp accent. " seriously though, " Biana said looking Sophie in the eye, " He loves you, and that's all that matters. " Biana took out a bunch of Bobby pins, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick , and all different types of things that Sophie had never seen before. Biana applied a bunch of things to Sophies face. "What is that green stuff!" Sophie asked as Biana out on gloves before squeezing it out on to her hand. ' " You don't want to know" Biana answered "but don't question me, because it will make you look beautiful." Sophie nodded takin aback by Biana 's snark, but let her keep doing her thing. If there was one thing about letting Biana do her makeup, it was don't ask questions. ' ' When Biana was finished doing Sophie's makeup, she started combing her beautiful blonde hair. She twisted it up in to a gorgeous curls coming down the side. She finally finished by spraying Sophies hair with some hair shine, and then pushed Sophie to the mirror where she can see h ow she looked. ' "wow! " Sophie breathed, I look gorgeous, I don t even recognize myself, gosh, thanks Biana you the best." Biana just shrugged her shoulders " it was not a problem trust me, I don't mind doing your makeup every day!!! " Sophie looked at her "don't push it" Sophie said winking at her. ' '"well I guess I will put in my dress now" Biana smiles and walked out of the room to give Sophie some privacy. Sophie went to her closet and pulled out a gown it was teel (wow big shoker there) with a beautiful silver design starting from the waist, and going diagonally to the end of the dress. Sophie carefully put it on, and then called Biana back in to the room for some finishing touches. Biana finished up and then they both looked at the time. Oh no! Sophie and Biana said in unision. '-------------------------------' Fitz looked at his watch and kept looking up to see if Sophie arrived yet. There were so many girls and parents already there. And Fitz really wanted to dance with Sophie first, but there was that stupid dance card tradition, and girls were lined up with pens in their hands waiting to write their name on Fitz Vacker 's dance card. Sophie arrived with Biana right behind her heels both panting and out of breath. Sophie ran over to the refreshments table, and for a cup of juice to help her racing heart calm down. All of a sudden she sees a familiar figure walking towards her. A very very handsome cute figure. Fitz walked up to her and have her a hug. Some of the girls on Fitz 's list watched jealously as he pulled away from his hug. He examined Sophie. She cou of have sworn she saw a tear in his eye. "What's wrong?" She asked smiling up at him. " Nothing " he said "it's just... You look beautiful" he said embracing her again in another hug. S he hugged him back never wanting to let go, but then the music started, and Fitz knew he had to go dance with the girls on his dance card. Fitz looked at Sophie and said "meet me under calla's panakes tree in an hour." He said looking nervous, but sophie.didnt.seem to.realize. She gave him a smile and then he turned toward the dance floor and.started dancing with the first.person on his list. Blach! Sophie thought as she watched Fitz dance with Stina Hex. '--------------------------------' An hour later Fitz finally finished dancing with all of the girls on his dance list. He looked around for Sophie and then realized that she was probably waiting at the tree. He quietly left the reception hall, and leaped to Haven'field '''luckily Grady and Examine were at the dance, so he didn't have to worry about being pestured by Grady's stares and Edalines sappy smiles. Fitz walked over to Calla 's tree, and saw Sophie quietly sitting there starring up at the stars. "Beautiful isn't it" Fitz said taking a seat next to Sophie. She nodded and took his hand in her's reining there figures together. Sophie leaned on Fitz. " What's on your mind? " he asked squeezing her hand a little tighter. ' '"I am just thinking, it's funny that you had to dance with all of those girls, and Stina" Fitz and Sophie both laughed. ' 'Fitz stood up and offered his hand to Sophie so that she could do the same. " I still didn't get a chance to dance with you yet " he said as she stood up. "Well Sophie Elizabeth Foster, can I have this dance?" Sophie smiled and put her arm around his shoulder as he did the same around her waist. " Yes you may Fitzaroy Avery Vacker. " Music suddenly started playing, as Sophie realized that they weren't alone. A old musician started playing a sweet melody on his violin. Fitz started dancing with sophie. Right left back forward. When they were done Sophie leaned back against the tree, but instead Fitz bet down on one knee. Sophie gasped as Fitz pulled out a beautiful box. He opened and inside was a ring. Sophie now knew what was coming. ' '"Sophie Elizabeth Foster. Since the day I met you, I knew that you were something special. You are beautiful kind hearted not arrogant and mosts of all I love you. A year streamed down Sophies face S Sophie will you marry me?" Sophie practically jumped off the ground. ' '''" YES" she said another year co!omg down her cheek. Fitz slid the ring on her finger. It was beautiful it was silver with a feel gem in the middle. Fitz hugged her, and planted a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and have him the biggest hug that she ever have anybody. Fitz laughed and Sophie smiled. "The ring is magnificent Fitz" she smiled. Just like your eyes." He laced there fingers together, and then took out his pathfinder. "Everglen" he called and they stepped into the light. ' The End!' I really hope you enjoyed it please leave comments down below '-– abigail' ' '